


Massage ala Gundam

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sappy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Duo hurt his back and Wufei offers to help. Will he let Duo return the favor?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Massage Ala Gundam part 1/3

Author: me and my little minions…

Disclaimer: These little boys aren’t mine. If they were, you’d never see them! Hehe the massage techniques are mine though, but if you want to use them, feel free! I’ll be teaching more later anyhoo!

Warnings: sap, AU, OOC (definitely), yaoi, lemon (later), PWP

Pairings: 2x5, 2+5, hinted 1x2, 3x4

Rating: It starts as PG-13, but leave it to my hentai mind to make it NC-17! Haha!

Note: This was my very first attempt at a lemon. It’s been polished up a bit. I love non-traditional pairings!! Hehe

Feedback: yes please!

Notes at the bottom.

 

'thoughts'

 

Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre were all sitting in the Preventers’ lounge, sharing a cup of tea and just relaxing before the beginning of another day when a soft groan floated in. Looking up, they saw Duo come into the room slowly, bent over slightly and obviously in a lot of pain.

 

“Duo! What happened?” Quatre cried in surprise as he sprang up to help his friend to a chair.

 

“Hm, I thought a vacation means you come back relaxed!” Wufei commented teasingly as the braided pilot sat down slowly in the chair pulled out for him by Quatre. Duo sent a withering glare at him and got a grin in response.

 

“Yeah, well, that is supposed to be the case, but only when you take it easy. I decided to get rid of some boxes of stuff that Heero had been packing away. I was lifting one particularly heavy box when it felt like something snapped in my back. I couldn’t even sit up straight, it hurt so badly!” Duo explained as he winced, trying to find a comfortable position. Quatre clucked his tongue sympathetically and patted Duo’s arm.

 

“Did you put ice on it?” Wufei asked as he put down his cup. Trowa looked over at Wufei curiously, but couldn’t read anything on the Chinese’s impassive face.

 

Duo nodded wearily and said, “Yeah, and Heero also tried to massage it. You know, he may be the ‘Perfect Soldier’, but he should take some lessons in massage. He needs to work on his technique!” Quatre chuckled and Trowa and Wufei grinned at his returning wit.

 

“So, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home, resting?” Trowa asked as he took their cups to the sink.

 

Duo sighed and grimaced. “I have a report to type up and some research to do for a new mission Une gave me. It is only by sheer willpower, and lots of Ibuprofen, that I am here,” he replied as a look of martyrdom crossed his graceful face. Trowa and Quatre laughed at the last remark. Wufei just watched them, silent. “Well, I better get to work. Good thing I have a comfy chair! See ya’ll later!” Duo said lightly as he slowly got back to his feet and walked out. Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre watched him leave, sympathy shining in their eyes.

 

Three hours later, Duo was working at his desk. Or at least trying to. Every once in a while he’d sit up and stretch a bit, but his back was killing him. He didn’t notice that he was being watched until a voice gently said, “I can help you with your back.”

 

Startled, Duo gasped and then laughed slightly as Wufei stepped into the room. “Man, Wu-man! You startled me!” he declared as he dropped his arms down from stretching. Wufei shrugged and grinned as he sat on the edge of Duo’s desk.

 

“Well? Would you like me to help you?” Wufei asked as he watched Duo intently.

 

Duo shrugged and smiled warily as he leaned in. “So, what do you have in mind?” he asked, curious.

 

Wufei grinned and got up. “Come over to my place after five. You’ll see then,” he replied as he walked out the door.

 

Duo watched him leave, curiosity piqued. 'His house at five, huh? I wonder what he’s up to,' Duo thought and then shook his head and went back to work.

 

At 5:00 exactly, Duo was outside Wufei’s apartment, ringing the doorbell. As he waited for Wufei to open the door, Duo leaned against the wall, trying to relieve the pain. The door opened and a grinning Wufei looked out. He stepped aside, indicating that Duo should enter, and closed the door once Duo was inside. Duo looked around appreciatively at the surroundings. He’d never been to Wufei’s place before and was taking in the relaxing atmosphere.

 

“Didn’t know if you’d come,” Wufei commented quietly as he led Duo down the hallway. Duo could hear soft soothing music playing and felt his body relax even more as they headed towards a room.

 

“Well, you got my curiosity going!” Duo responded flippantly and Wufei chuckled as he opened a door. Duo murmured appreciatively as they walked in.

 

The room had a soft glow to it that was created by surreptitiously put candles around the room. The music that had been tantalizing his ears also originated from here as a stereo played softly in a corner. In the center of the room was a strange table that had sheets on it and a cord running from it to a plug next to the stereo. As Duo looked around, he saw a chair in a corner next to a wooden cabinet. He also saw next to the stereo a griddle with a towel on it.

 

He looked over at Wufei, curiosity and surprise warring on his face. Wufei smiled and walked over towards the chair.

 

“Alright. Now, I want you to dress down, or strip, as you would say it, to what you’re comfortable. You can wear your underwear if it makes you feel more secure. Take off any necklaces or watches and place everything on the chair or cabinet here. Then, I want you to get under this top sheet and lay on your stomach with your face in the cradle here,” Wufei explained as he pointed to different areas while explaining. Duo followed what he was saying with confusion and then his eyes widened.

 

“Wu-man, what are ya gonna do?!” he asked as he watched Wufei stand by the table. Wufei smiled and came up before Duo, looking him in the eyes.

 

“You’re in pain, Duo, and I know I can help you. Trust me,” he murmured quietly and then placed a hand on Duo’s shoulder. Duo looked back at him, uncertainty in his eyes. Suddenly, he grinned and nodded. Wufei nodded as well and finished his speech, telling Duo that he’d knock before he came in. Wufei then stepped out and closed the door.

 

Five minutes later, Wufei came back into the room, after knocking, and found Duo exactly as he had told him to be.

 

“Comfortable, Duo?” he asked as he picked up the towel to warm up his hands. Duo moaned in pleasure in response and Wufei laughed. Coming up to the head of the table by Duo’s head, he grabbed some of the sheet, moved it down to expose his back, and then tucked it in under Duo’s slim hips. He then grabbed the bottle of oil that was sitting next to the griddle and poured some into his hand. Rubbing his hands together to warm up the oil and spread it evenly on his palms, he then smoothed it over Duo’ back. Duo groaned again as Wufei went over the part that was hurting him. Wufei frowned as he felt the heat and knottiness of the muscle that was causing his friend such pain.

 

“If the pressure’s too hard, just tell me,” Wufei murmured soothingly as he went up to the head of the table again and began to effleurage* down Duo’s back and then back up again.

 

Duo grunted and then asked, “So, where is this heat coming from? Do you have a heated blanket on here?”

 

Wufei grinned as he moved to the left side of the table and began to do some thumb work along Duo’s spine, starting at the low back and going up to the shoulders. “Yeah, why? Do you like it?” he asked as he repeated the thumb work back down.

 

“Mmmhmm!” Duo responded enthusiastically and Wufei chuckled. After doing the thumb work another time, he took his palms and ran them crosswise over Duo’s low back. He then pulled the muscles back towards himself.

 

Duo kept asking questions as Wufei worked, but, by the time Wufei was coming up to work on his shoulders, Duo had become silent. Wufei grinned as he sat down on a stool and began to knead into Duo’s shoulders. 'Maybe I should teach Heero some of these techniques,' he thought to himself as he stretched Duo’s arm down.

 

After he had finished the back, he took the towel and laid it out on Duo’s back. Running his hand in a circle over Duo’s back several times helped to gently wake Duo up. Duo moaned in pleasure at the heat and the lack of pain. Wufei smiled as he picked up the sheet and made a tent. “Okay Duo. I want you to flip over and scoot down. Take your time,” he instructed and Duo slowly leaned up, flipped over, and scooted down so his head was on the table. He opened his eyes a little and grinned sleepily at Wufei, who snickered.

 

Wufei straightened out the sheets and then came up behind Duo’s head. Grabbing the stool again, he sat down, rolled the sheet and towel down so Duo’s slender shoulders showed, and began to stretch and massage Duo’s neck and shoulders. Duo moaned slightly as his head was pulled up in a stretch.

 

After Wufei had finished, he looked down at the sleepy violet pools that looked back at him. Smiling, he explained quietly, “Alright. Take your time getting up. Sit down while you’re getting changed. If you need any help, I’m outside the door. Just give a yell. K?” Duo nodded and smiled at Wufei. Wufei smiled back, got up, and left the room.

 

Five minutes later, Duo came out to the living room where Wufei was waiting. Wufei laughed at the look of complete relaxation that was on Duo’s face. Duo flopped down onto the sofa next to Wufei and moaned happily. Wufei laughed again as Duo turned his head and looked at him, smiling sleepily. “Feel better?” Wufei asked teasingly. Duo nodded and Wufei chuckled.

 

“So, what do I owe you for this, Wu-man?” Duo asked as he tried to reach around to his wallet. Noticing that his hand was going nowhere, he frowned and looked down to see why. When he did, he saw his hand in Wufei’s. Confused, he looked up at Wufei, who smiled softly.

 

“You owe me nothing, my friend,” Wufei murmured softly as he put Duo’s hand down and smiled again.

 

TBC

 

* Effleurage is a technique that is used in massage. Duh. It is a smooth gliding motion that is used to test the firmness of tissue and to warm it up. It also is used to connect different stages.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo tries to repay Wufei for his kindness.

Alright, here’s part two!! I changed my mind on some things, but who cares!

Title: Massage Ala Gundam part 2/3

Author: *looks around and blushes as all eyes focus on her* hehe ~_^

Disclaimer: These gorgeous guys aren’t mine. If they were, they wouldn’t be massaging just each other!

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon (Oi man!), OOC, AU, sap, PWP

Rating: It is official! I am back to NC-17!!

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4(hinted), 2x5

Note: This was my first attempt at a lemon. Obviously changed, but…*shrugs*

Feedback: Needed, craved…yeah.

 

'Thoughts'

 

Duo sighed as he looked at the photo album in his lap. Heero looked up from the report that he was reading and looked over at his lover with concern. Ever since he had gotten that massage from Wufei three days ago, Duo had been somewhat sad. Heero wondered what had happened and why Duo was so sad. The massage had helped his back, but something else was wrong. Heero frowned and got up to sit down next to Duo. He put an arm around Duo’s shoulders and Duo leaned into the strong body of his lover.

 

“Duo, what’s wrong? You’ve been acting so strange ever since you got that massage from Wufei,” Heero stated quietly. Duo turned and looked him in the eye. Heero leaned over a bit and asked, “Did Wufei hurt you?”

 

Duo shook his head violently and bent his head. Then, ever so quietly, he said, “He didn’t hurt me at all. He helped me and I feel really bad that I can’t repay him for the kind act he did. I just feel so sad for him.”

 

Heero cocked an eyebrow in surprise at the last part of Duo’s statement. “Why do you feel sad for him?” he asked softly, running his hand down the braided man’s back gently.

 

Duo sighed again and snuggled closer to Heero. “He’s all alone, Heero. I saw that even more when I was with him. I can’t explain it, but, while he was massaging me, I felt his loneliness. Then later, when I was going to pay him, I saw something in his eyes. I guess I just…want to do something special for him. Something to make him feel…less alone,” Duo explained, hoping that Heero understood.

 

Heero was quiet for a moment, thinking as he soothingly stroked Duo’s back. Finally, after a few minutes, he questioned, “Duo, what do you want to do for Wufei?”

 

Duo was silent for a minute, contemplating his answer. Slowly, he leaned up so he was looking into the eyes of the man he loved. “I’d like to have him over and maybe he could teach me some techniques to use on you,” he stated, grinning and looking hopeful.

 

Heero smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips gently to Duo’s. Duo sighed happily, glad that Heero approved of his plan.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Wufei was working on a report at his desk when he heard a knock. Looking up, he saw Duo standing in the doorway, grinning. Grinning back, Wufei gestured for Duo to come in. Bounding in, Duo sat on the edge of Wufei’s desk. Wufei sat back and said, “Hey Duo. How are you feeling?”

 

Duo’s grin widened as he answered, “I’m feeling great! And, I wanna ask ya something.” Wufei cocked an eyebrow in curiosity and waited for Duo to continue. “What are you doing tonight?” Duo asked as he nervously messed with the pens on Wufei’s desk.

 

Wufei looked at him warily and replied, “Nothing, why?”

 

Duo grinned and asked, “Well, would you like to come over to my place and spend some time together?”

 

Wufei stared at Duo, his pulse racing as he heard the question. For a minute, he was silent. As the silence lengthened though, Duo’s smile faded and Wufei realized he was taking too long in answering. “Yes! Yes, I would love to come over!” he blurted out and then bent his head to hide his now blushing face.

 

Duo was surprised a bit by Wufei’s blurted reply and even more surprised when he bent his head. 'Does Wufei have a crush on me?' Duo thought, a smile breaking across his face once more. This was too perfect! “So, is that a go?” he asked, looking into Wufei’s eyes as soon as the Chinese man had lifted his face again. Wufei nodded and smiled softly. Duo grinned back and jumped up from Wufei’s desk. Waving good-bye, he skipped out of the office, leaving Wufei staring after him in bemusement.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Four hours later, Wufei was standing outside of Duo and Heero’s place, ringing the doorbell nervously. Why he was so nervous, Wufei couldn’t exactly pinpoint. He knew that he had always had a crush on all of his fellow pilots, but especially Duo. The young man’s vitality and cheerfulness made him easy to like. His beauty had also caught Wufei’s eye. But, when he and Heero had officially become a couple, Wufei had made sure not to interfere. He did the same for Quatre and Trowa. He respected and cared for his fellow pilots and would never do something as low as break them up for his own needs. They were his friends and he was content with that. But, he admitted silently to himself, there were many a night where he had wished for someone to hold him in the night. Shaking his head at these thoughts, he sighed heavily, trying to calm his nervousness.

 

Then, the door opened and a grinning Duo launched himself at Wufei, giving him a big bear hug. Wufei stood frozen, confused as to why Duo was doing this, but then he wrapped his arms around Duo, returning the hug. 'I might as well enjoy this while I can,' Wufei thought to himself. Duo then pulled back and pulled Wufei into the apartment.

 

“I wasn’t sure you were gonna come!” Duo cried as he grinned impishly at the Chinese man, who grinned widely at having his own words used against him.

 

Playing along, Wufei replied flippantly, “Well, you got my curiosity going!” Duo laughed and Wufei chuckled as they came into the living room. A pizza and some soda were on the coffee table and Wufei smiled as he saw that Duo had remembered what he liked. Sitting down, they began to eat and chat.

 

After they had finished eating and were sipping at their sodas, Duo said, “Wufei, I was wondering something.” Wufei took a drink of his soda and waited for Duo to continue. “Would you teach me some techniques to use on Heero?” Duo asked after Wufei had put his soda down on the table. To Duo’s dismay, he saw sadness and that same shadow he had seen in Wufei’s eyes before flash quickly before Wufei averted his eyes.

 

Trying not to let his loneliness show as he heard Duo’s request, Wufei replied, “Sure. Um, what do you want me to teach you?”

 

Duo was quiet, trying to think of how he could get his plan started. “Um, well, probably some stuff for the neck and shoulders. He always gets a stiff neck!” he said and then giggled as he thought of how Heero sometimes got that stiff neck.

 

Wufei grinned and nodded and then gestured for Duo to turn around so his back was facing Wufei. Duo complied and Wufei hesitantly scooted closer and put his hands on Duo’s shoulders and began to knead them. Duo moaned slightly as he felt himself relax a bit under Wufei’s talented fingers. Wufei tried to concentrate on massaging Duo, but the combination of Duo’s proximity and noises were giving him a raging hard-on. He tried to focus by moving his fingers down between Duo’s shoulders and then massaging back up. But, as he did this, Duo moaned again and the sound went straight to Wufei’s groin.

 

Duo couldn’t believe he’d forgotten how good Wufei was. But, that wasn’t the whole point to his plan. He had seen Wufei’s loneliness and he didn’t want to see it anymore. Wufei deserved better and Duo was going to show it to him.

 

After Wufei had massaged Duo’s neck, Duo turned around and grinned at Wufei. Wufei grinned back, trying to discreetly hide his arousal. “Now, let me practice on you!” Duo cried, almost seeming to purr as he gestured for Wufei to turn around. Wufei’s pulse picked up at Duo’s tone, but quickly tried to squash his hormones before he was embarrassed.

 

Duo grinned as he scooted up real close to Wufei so that he was mere inches away. He then began to massage Wufei’s shoulders, copying what he had felt on his own shoulders. He found his pulse picking up and his slight arousal increasing at being so close to Wufei. Why he had never realized how sexy Wufei was, Duo couldn’t fathom, but he was going to correct that.

 

After Duo had finished, Wufei turned around and faced Duo. Duo grinned at him and Wufei grinned back. 'Duo is a quick learner,' Wufei thought. But, admittedly, he had just enjoyed having Duo’s hands on him, but Wufei stopped that train of thought before he lost control of his hormones again.

 

Duo scooted closer to Wufei and looked coyly at Wufei before saying, “So, could you teach me some more stuff?”

 

Wufei blinked and swallowed hard as his pulse picked up again. Now he knew how Heero had fallen in love with Duo. Duo managed to look innocent and sexy all at once, throwing Wufei’s mind and hormones in a whirl. “Uh, um, what else do you want to kn-know?” Wufei stammered out, face flushing with embarrassment and desire.

 

Duo chuckled huskily and began to slowly run his fingers lightly up Wufei’s leg. “Oh, I don’t know. How about some sensual massage?” he asked huskily as he looked up to lock eyes with Wufei.

 

Wufei swallowed hard again, trying to ignore the fingers that were driving him insane. 'Is Duo trying to seduce me?' Wufei thought wildly and tried to reign in his hormones, failing utterly as his arousal was rekindled and flaring out of control. “But, what about Heero?” he managed to say finally.

 

Duo smiled sexily as he leaned in so their faces were inches apart. He continued to tease Wufei with his fingers, coming closer and closer to the arousal that was now straining Wufei’s pants. “Heero already knows about this. He knows how much I want to thank you for being such a good friend. That’s why he let me invite you over tonight and why he’s not here,” Duo whispered as he tried to resist kissing the lips that were so near his own. “He also wanted me to learn some stuff to use in bed. I need to be taught that and you popped immediately to mind,” he finished lightly.

 

Wufei stood up, wobbly from his hormones, and took a couple of steps away from Duo. Duo watched him, surprised and disappointed. Wufei kept his eyes down as he said, “Duo, I told you before…you owe me nothing. I was just helping a friend. I don’t want to come between you and Heero. I won’t do it. I respect and care for you both too much to ever hurt you that way.” When he said that, Wufei began to blink and Duo realized that he was fighting back tears. “I better…I better go,” Wufei whispered huskily and began to turn away.

 

Duo got up and lunged for Wufei’s hand, holding him there. Wufei looked at Duo’s hand holding his and then looked up to see tears coursing down Duo’s face. Startled, Wufei stared at the unusual sight and then unconsciously lifted a hand and gently wiped away the tears. Duo brought his own hand up and held Wufei’s hand to his face as he stared into Wufei’s dark eyes.

 

“Wufei, I don’t want you to be lonely anymore. You see, you could never come between me and Heero. For we care about you just as much. It hurts us to know that someone we love and respect is alone. Neither of us wants to see it happen anymore, so that is why Heero is letting me do this,” Duo stated passionately, his hands holding Wufei’s as he said this.

 

Wufei swallowed hard, his heart and mind confused and unsure. Duo saw his confusion and slowly walked up. He moved so that he was inches from Wufei and then closed that distance by gently pressing his lips and then body against Wufei’s.

 

Wufei couldn’t believe Duo was kissing him! But soon, he lost himself in the feeling of Duo pressed against him. He pressed his own lips against Duo’s, deepening the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Duo’s waist. Duo wrapped his own arms around Wufei’s neck and opened his mouth. He lightly brushed his tongue over Wufei’s lips, seeking entrance. Wufei opened his mouth and met Duo’s questing tongue with his own. Their tongues danced and soon they parted, gasping for air.

 

Wufei looked into Duo’s violet eyes and then, he smiled. “Still want to learn some techniques?” he asked teasingly.

 

TBC

 

Okay…I lied. There are going to be three parts. HEY! I said I was sorry! *ducks and hides behind Trowa* hehe

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wufei teaches some more 'massage'

I know…I pulled a Jade. I’m evil. Hehe, here’s part three!

Title: Massage Ala Gundam part 3/3

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: I don’t own them…no matter how many candles I blow out with wishes!

Warnings: LEMON!! Yaoi, sap, AU, OOC, PWP

Rating: Anything less than a NC-17 is stupid!

Pairings: 2x5

Note: I said two parts and got three! OI! This is much longer than the last time I wrote it!

Feedback: PLEASE!!

 

Wufei looked into Duo’s violet eyes and then, he smiled. “Still want to learn some techniques?” he asked teasingly and Duo laughed huskily and nodded. They then began to kiss passionately as they let their hands roam freely, eliciting moans as they drove each other wild. Wufei then pulled out Duo’s shirt from his pants and ran his hands up inside the shirt, reveling in Duo’s smooth skin.

 

Duo threw his head back as he groaned in pleasure and Wufei began to kiss down Duo’s graceful neck. He then stooped down and scooped Duo into his arms. Giggling, Duo grinned as he directed Wufei to the bedroom. They entered into the room and Wufei gently put Duo down again.

 

“First lesson: clothing,” Wufei stated and Duo chuckled again as Wufei pulled Duo’s shirt up over his head. He then reached down and slowly unbuttoned Duo’s pants. He grinned impishly at Duo and Duo growled as he moved in and began to nibble down Wufei’s neck. Wufei gasped and then groaned as he unzipped Duo’s pants. Duo stepped back and slipped his pants and boxers off. He stood before Wufei, naked and aroused.

 

Wufei’s breath caught in his throat as he looked up and down Duo’s body, not believing the sheer beauty he was seeing. When his eyes came back up and locked with Duo’s, he saw lust and desire in those violet pools.

 

Duo smiled as he walked back to Wufei and unbuttoned Wufei’s shirt, slipping it off of him. He then slowly ran his hands over the smooth muscles that were revealed. Wufei moaned lightly and it was Duo’s turn to grin impishly as he moved his hands down to unbutton Wufei’s pants. Wufei slid the pants and boxers off and stood before Duo uncertainly. But, when he looked at Duo, he saw that the lust in those beautiful eyes had increased and he felt his own increase as well.

 

Duo licked his lips as his eyes traveled over Wufei’s well-defined body. When he locked eyes again with Wufei, he moved in to capture his lips in a searing kiss. As they kissed, their bodies melded together. Gasping and groaning, they ground their erections together, sending flares of pleasure coursing through them.

 

Wufei pulled out of the kiss and, after taking Duo’s hand with his own, led him over to the bed. He gently pushed Duo onto the bed and then bent down to capture his lips in another kiss. Pulling up, he grinned at Duo and murmured, “Next lesson: Lubrication.” He smirked as Duo chuckled and said, “No, not that. Though we may need that later. I mean something like lotion.” He purred as he ran his fingers delicately up Duo’s chest, causing the braided man to gasp in pleasure.

 

Duo grinned as he pointed to the bathroom that was attached to the main bedroom. Wufei grinned and walked into the room and, after finding some lotion that would work, came back into the room. Duo had a good time watching the very sexy Chinese man walk back in. Wufei noticed this and walked even more sexily and grinned as Duo reached down and began to stroke himself. Wufei was half tempted to stop and watch Duo, but decided against it.

 

Sitting down on the bed next to Duo, he had Duo come over and sit up near the pillows. Duo brought his knees up and leaned his head on them as he looked at Wufei. Wufei ran his hand through Duo’s hair and then undid Duo’s braid. Duo shook his head so that the hair flowed freely and leaned his face into the hand that Wufei placed on his cheek. Wufei felt his breath catch again as he watched the beautiful creature before him. Finally, he shook himself awake and smiled at Duo.

 

“Next lesson: How to start. I want you to lie down on your stomach. I’m going to put some lotion on you and then just work on you lightly. You want to relax your partner somewhat, but also give them pleasure,” Wufei instructed as he put some lotion in his hand and rubbed his hands together to spread the lotion evenly on his hands. He then straddled Duo’s lower back, just above his butt and spread the lotion slowly over Duo’s back. He moved Duo’s hair out of the way and then began to lightly massage up in Duo’s shoulders. He slowly moved down his back, massaging the firm muscles there. Duo moaned lightly, loving the feel of Wufei’s hands on him and the feeling of Wufei’s arousal on his back. He slowly wiggled back and forth, caressing Wufei and causing him to moan slightly.

 

Wufei moved his hands farther down and then moved himself down so that he was sitting just past Duo’s butt. Duo moaned in disappointment when Wufei moved, but then groaned as Wufei began to massage his butt. Wufei caressed Duo’s butt, slowly caressing from one to the other and then he grinned impishly as an idea came to him. Still massaging him, he moved his hands so that he caressed inside of Duo’s cleft. He dipped his fingers inside and caressed the puckered ring that was inside. Duo gasped as Wufei pushed a finger inside and began to caress him slowly from the inside. Wufei did this for a minute before withdrawing his fingers and continuing the massage. Duo groaned in disappointment, but stopped as Wufei relaxed his legs with firm, but gentle strokes.

 

Finally, when Wufei had finished both legs, he had Duo turn over so he was face up. Duo did so slowly, relaxed and somewhat aroused. Wufei grinned as he helped Duo flip over. He then came up so he was up by Duo’s head and looked down at the relaxed American. Duo grinned at him and Wufei leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. While they were kissing, Duo moved a hand up and undid the band that held Wufei’s hair back. Wufei leaned up and found his hair flowing around his face. Duo smiled and ran his hand through the silky strands. Wufei smiled back and then leaned up more so he could put some lotion in his hands. He then straddled Duo’s slim hips again and smoothed the lotion over Duo’s chest. He then began to lightly massage his chest, paying extra attention to Duo’s now very sensitive nipples. Duo gasped and moaned as Wufei teased his nipples and caressed down his stomach.

 

As he moved down on Duo’s stomach, Wufei moved so he was sitting next to Duo. He massaged down and avoided Duo’s now dripping arousal to begin on the legs. Duo growled at that and Wufei chuckled. He locked eyes with Duo and slowly bent his head over the tip of Duo’s erection and lightly licked the bead of moisture that told of Duo’s true excitement. Duo groaned and thrust his hips, hoping to get more, but Wufei had moved out of range. Grinning, he began to massage the front of Duo’s legs. He then began to caress up Duo’s sensitive inner thighs. Duo moaned as he worked closer to his now most pressing need.

 

Suddenly, he felt a warm wetness around the sensitive area between his legs and hips and, when he looked down, he saw that Wufei was now kissing and licking his way towards his erection. Duo groaned loudly, pleading to Wufei as he stopped just before he could touch his arousal. Wufei looked at him and then slowly licked up the shaft of Duo’s arousal. Duo gasped and thrust helplessly as Wufei teased him by swirling his tongue around the head of Duo’s shaft. Finally, Wufei put his mouth over Duo’s cock and slowly took Duo into his mouth.

 

Duo groaned as he thrust into Wufei’s talented mouth. Wufei hummed and ran his tongue up and down Duo as he began to move his head up and down. Duo gasped and groaned, thrusting as he felt all reason leave and all sensation focused on the area between his legs. “Oh god Wufei! Yes, MORE!” he cried out and then screamed as Wufei reached up and pinched one of his nipples, causing him to come violently in Wufei’s waiting mouth. Wufei swallowed everything that Duo gave, relishing in the sweet nectar that was Duo. He then cleaned Duo up and came up to lie next to Duo.

 

Duo turned onto his side and hugged Wufei to him, kissing him passionately. Then, after pulling back, he grinned at Wufei impishly. “Now, it’s my turn to practice on you!” he stated and Wufei chuckled. Wufei turned onto his stomach and glanced challengingly over his shoulder at Duo. Duo grinned and put some lotion into his hands. Wufei lay his head down and Duo straddled his hips the same way Wufei had. Duo spread the lotion evenly over Wufei’s back and then began to massage Wufei’s back gently. Wufei moaned softly, enjoying the work that Duo was doing. He was indeed a very good student! Duo used just the right pressure and copied what Wufei had done superbly. As he moved down, Duo moved so he was straddling Wufei’s legs. He then began to massage Wufei’s butt and Wufei moaned lightly.

 

Duo grinned as he moved his hands over Wufei’s buttocks, and then he bent his head down and began to lick in Wufei’s cleft. Wufei groaned and began to grind his hips into the bed as Duo pushed his tongue into the puckered ring of Wufei’s entrance. Finally, after a minute of teasing Wufei, Duo pulled out and continued the massage. Wufei moaned in disappointment, but then quieted down as Duo worked on his legs.

 

After Duo finished, Wufei flipped over onto his back. Duo came up beside him and began to kiss him passionately. He kissed his way down Wufei’s neck and then kissed down Wufei’s chest. He massaged Wufei’s muscles as he teased the Chinese man’s nipples. Wufei groaned and gasped as Duo drove him higher with pleasure. Duo moved down Wufei’s chest and stomach, licking a path of pleasure that had Wufei anticipating and gasping. He licked down and avoided Wufei’s dripping arousal and began to massage his legs. Soon though, he had worked his way back up to Wufei’s dripping core and slowly licked his way up the shaft. Wufei groaned and thrust helplessly as he urged Duo to hurry, but Duo took his time. He then swirled his tongue around the tip and head of Wufei’s cock, tasting the precum that was beaded there.

 

Finally, he took Wufei into his mouth slowly, allowing his mouth and tongue to drive Wufei wild while he took him in. Wufei gasped and cried out, as he was overwhelmed with sensations. Duo then began to bob his head up and down Wufei’s shaft. Wufei felt the edge of something coming and then tipped over it as he came with a loud cry into Duo’s waiting mouth. The sound of Wufei coming, plus the taste of his seed caused Duo to become even more aroused. After he had cleaned Wufei off, he continued to suckle on Wufei’s now returning erection. Wufei groaned as Duo brought his desire awake again.

 

Duo stopped his ministrations and came up to join Wufei. They began to kiss passionately once more, grinding into each other as they gave into their desire. Pulling back, Duo looked into Wufei’s passion-glazed eyes and panted out, “Wufei, I need to be inside you. Please let me.” Wufei smiled softly as he nodded and Duo leaned down again and kissed him deeply. As he kissed Wufei, he reached over and found the lotion. Squirting some into his hand, he leaned up and then kneeled between Wufei’s legs. Wufei spread his legs even more as Duo began to stretch him with first one finger and then a second and third. When he pushed the third in, he hit a spot that made Wufei see stars. Gasping, Wufei began to push back on the fingers that were stretching him, trying to get that sensation again.

 

Sensing that Wufei was ready, Duo spread some lotion onto his now dripping arousal and then positioned himself at Wufei’s entrance. Looking for permission, Duo looked into Wufei’s dark eyes. Wufei moaned softly and begged, “Please Duo. Take me now!” Needing no other encouragement, Duo slowly began to take Wufei. Wufei threw his head back as Duo filled him, awash in the sensations that were now flooding through him. Duo bit his lip, trying to control the urge to just pound into the man whose body he was entering. Wufei’s muscles gripped and held him, driving him crazy with sensations and then finally, he was inside Wufei fully. He waited for a minute, trying to regain control of his body. Wufei began to wiggle around, trying to make Duo move. Finally, he snapped, “Duo, for crying out loud! Pound into me already!”

 

Duo laughed and then began to thrust shallowly. This didn’t last for long as Wufei thrust back onto him, causing him to go faster. Wufei tossed his head back and forth, not believing how good Duo felt as the American pounded into him. Duo began to thrust harder and faster, changing his angle so he would hit that special spot in Wufei each time, causing him to cry out with each thrust. But, Wufei still asked for more and soon they were getting closer to the edge. Duo reached down between them and began to roughly pump Wufei’s neglected arousal in time to his thrusts. Wufei cried out and then came violently over Duo’s hand and coating both their stomachs. Duo thrust a few more times and then the combination of Wufei’s cries and his muscles clamping down on him sent Duo over the edge as well as he emptied his passion into Wufei.

 

After a few minutes, Duo pulled himself out of Wufei and then gathered the Chinese youth into his arms. They kissed for a bit and then Wufei looked into Duo’s eyes. “So, did you learn anything today?” he asked impishly as he snuggled into Duo’s arms. Duo laughed and, just as he was about to answer they heard another voice answer.

 

“Well, did you, Duo?” Turning around, they saw an amused Heero standing in the doorway. Wufei sat up quickly, panic and guilt on his face as he realized the scene that Heero must have come onto. But Duo wrapped his arms around Wufei’s chest and hugged him close, grinning at his lover, who grinned back.

 

“Why don’t you come over here, Heero, and we’ll show you!”

 

~Owari

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heero wants to learn too!

Okay, this was by request for a sequel. Hope everyone enjoys!

Title: Massage Ala Gundam: Heero’s Lesson

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren’t mine, they belong to them. No sue! Not worth it, yeah.

Warnings: AU, OOC, Lemon, yaoi, masturbation, voyeurism, exhibitionism, sap, PWP.

Rating: NC-17 baby! ~_^

Pairings: 1x2x5 (not necessarily in that order, mind you)

Note: I was naughty and left it open at the end. I knew I’d get sequel requests! Enjoy!

Feedback: *waves flag saying “Feed ME!”*

 

‘thoughts’

 

“Well, did you, Duo?” Turning around, they saw an amused Heero standing in the doorway. Wufei sat up quickly, panic and guilt on his face as he realized the scene that Heero must have come onto. But Duo wrapped his arms around Wufei’s chest and hugged him close, grinning at his lover, who grinned back.

 

“Why don’t you come over here, Heero, and we’ll show you!” Duo answered seductively as he began to kiss lightly down Wufei’s neck. Wufei looked at Heero warily, unsure of what to say. But then, Heero smiled and stepped into the room. His eyes raked across the two lovers, but especially Wufei. Wufei discreetly looked up and down Heero’s muscular body and then his eyes focused on the large bulge in Heero’s pants.

 

Dragging his eyes back up, Wufei locked eyes with Heero. Heero grinned and came over to the bedside. Duo continued to kiss down Wufei’s neck as he watched his two lovers gaze at each other. Duo then decided to add a little more heat to their gaze as he slowly ran his hand down Wufei’s chest and stomach to Wufei’s slowly returning arousal. Teasingly, he began to stroke the hardening member as he kissed down Wufei’s shoulder.

 

Wufei gasped and threw his head back slightly as Duo lightly stroked down his shaft. He slowly circled Wufei’s sensitive head with one finger, causing the Chinese boy to groan and thrust slightly into the teasing touch. He couldn’t believe that he was doing this! First, he had made passionate love with a man who was already taken and now, he was basically practicing exhibitionism in front of that man’s actual lover! Wufei moaned as he opened his eyes and found himself gazing into lust-filled cobalt eyes. Smiling slightly, Wufei licked his lips as he thought, ‘I don’t care! No more morality. Duo is just too damn good!’

 

Heero found his breath quickening as he watched Duo tease Wufei into arousal. Watching the two beautiful creatures in front of him made him realize how painfully aroused he was. Moving a hand down, he stroked himself through his pants as he watched. When Wufei moaned again and licked his lips as he looked at Heero, Heero couldn’t take anymore. Moving slowly, he crawled onto the bed and captured Wufei’s lips in a passionate kiss. He ran his hand through Wufei’s silky black hair and caressed down Wufei’s neck and chest.

 

Wufei moaned into Heero’s mouth, relieved and incredibly turned on by Heero’s obvious desire. Duo chuckled as he watched his two lovers kiss and then break apart, gasping.

 

“Well, Heero. Looks like you want to learn something!” Duo stated huskily as he ran a hand down his lover’s back. Heero looked at him and grinned as Wufei joined that hand with his own.

 

“Well then, first lesson: Clothes,” Wufei purred as he grinned and began to unbutton Heero’s shirt. Laughing, Duo helped him and soon Heero’s shirt was on the floor. Wufei openly looked up and down Heero’s muscular torso and licked his lips in anticipation. Duo laughed again as he ran his hand down Heero’s chest and stopped at his waistline. Heero looked at Duo and cocked an eyebrow in amusement as he waited for the longhaired man to continue.

 

“You do know, Heero, that all of your clothes have to come off, don’t you?” Duo asked teasingly as he fiddled slightly with the button of his pants. Wufei nodded solemnly and grinned as Heero shook his head in amusement. Standing up, he slowly unbuttoned his pants and slid them and the boxers underneath off. Stepping out of them, he stood before them, naked and arousal dripping.

 

Wufei felt his breath picking up as he stared at Heero’s incredible body. Duo also panted slightly, turned on once more by his love’s beauty. Heero smirked as he watched them watch him. Slowly, he brought a hand up his thigh and began to stroke his arousal, turned on by the two pair of eyes that were watching his every move. Moaning, he pumped his erection, pleasure coursing through him.

 

Suddenly, Duo reached out a hand and stopped him. Puzzled, Heero looked into the violet that gazed into his. Smiling, Duo pulled Heero down gently so he sat between Duo and Wufei. “You can’t come yet, my love. We have to teach you still!” Duo stated as he leaned in to capture Heero’s lips greedily. Wufei wrapped his arms around Heero’s chest and gently ran them down, causing Heero to moan softly.

 

“Yes, now, onto the lessons,” Wufei purred sexily into Heero’s ear when Duo had finished kissing Heero. Giggling, Duo looked around for a minute and then leaned over and grabbed the bottle of lotion he and Wufei had used earlier. Confused, Heero watched Duo and then felt gentle hands on his back. Turning a little, he received a kiss from Wufei, who then whispered, “Second lesson: Lubrication.”

 

Heero grinned and looked back at Duo, who waved the lotion around playfully. “Next lesson: How to start.” Duo said as he put the lotion down by the pillows. “Okay, Heero. We want you to lie down on your stomach.” Heero grunted and then obeyed. Duo looked at Wufei and said, “Why don’t you show him what to do, Wufei. You’re better at it.”

 

Wufei stared at Duo and then blinked in surprise. Duo grinned as he leaned over Heero and kissed Wufei gently. Wufei accepted the kiss and then looked down at Heero with an evil grin playing across his face. Moving so that Duo sat up near Heero’s head and Wufei was straddling Heero’s lower back, Wufei grabbed the lotion and put some in his hands. Gently but briskly, he spread the lotion over Heero’s muscular back, enjoying the feel of the rippling muscles. Heero moaned slightly, relaxing as Wufei began his work.

 

Duo watched them, feeling content as he watched Wufei work down Heero’s back. Then, as he got lower, Wufei moved so he was straddling Heero’s thighs. Just as he was moving down Heero’s tight butt, he yelped and then grinned. Heero had moved one of his legs and had caressed Wufei’s butt. Duo giggled and then ran his fingers through the hair that was covering Heero’s smiling face. Heero’s smile widened and he opened one eye to look at Duo for a minute before closing it again.

 

Wufei started to work on Heero’s butt and soon had Heero moaning and grinding as he massaged him. He then gently ran his fingers down the crack between those two tight globes and found Heero’s entrance. Moving gently, he pushed one finger in and began to massage him from the inside. Heero was moaning and bucking his hips, wanting more of those magic fingers inside. Wufei inserted a second and then a third finger in, hitting Heero’s prostate and causing him to gasp and arch his back.

 

Duo watched as his two lovers played, unconsciously stroking himself as he watched Wufei tease Heero. Wufei removed his fingers and Heero moaned in disappointment. Duo laughed and commented, “Don’t worry, Heero love. It gets even better!” Wufei grinned at the comment and worked on Heero’s legs.

 

After a few minutes, they had a relaxed Heero flip over. He did so grudgingly and lay down on his back with his head in Duo’s lap. Wufei locked eyes with Duo and they grinned at each other as Wufei moved up by Heero’s head. Bending his head down, he gently kissed Heero and then began to kiss down his neck and chest. Moving his hands and massaging as he kissed, Wufei soon had Heero moaning. He moved down and was going to skip past the quivering erection that was in his way, but Wufei teasingly flicked his tongue out, tasting the moisture that was evidence of Heero’s excitement.

 

Heero bucked his hips, seeking for the mouth that teased him, but Wufei pulled out of reach. Duo chuckled, as Heero moaned in protest, knowing that it wouldn’t take long to get him begging.

 

Wufei continued down, kissing and licking along Heero’s sensitive inner thighs while massaging his well-toned calves. Very soon though, Wufei came back up to finish what he had started on Heero’s most pressing need. Slowly, he licked his way back up, hitting every sensitive area he could. By this time, Heero was clutching the sheets, panting and groaning, but not willing to beg yet. Duo was also moaning, stroking himself more as he watched Wufei tease the Perfect Soldier.

 

Wufei finally came up to the area where Heero’s hip and leg met, inches from the pulsing member that was eagerly awaiting him. Slowly, he brought a hand up and gently caressed the sack that hung beneath the arousal and then brought that hand up the underside of it. Heero bucked his hips, seeking more of that caress but Wufei was in the mood to make Heero beg for it.

 

Deliberate in his actions, Wufei lightly licked at the base of Heero’s shaft, teasing the sensitive member and the two balls underneath. Heero moaned loudly and thrashed his head to the side, not believing how talented Wufei was. ‘Duo must have taught him some tricks!’ he thought as he bit his lip to keep from begging.

 

Wufei then slowly and delicately licked a light path up Heero’s shaft, holding down the hips that bucked underneath him. Heero’s breath came raggedly as he watched with passion glazed eyes as the Chinese grew closer to the sensitive head of his throbbing shaft. But, Wufei stopped just before it and licked around it. Heero groaned and tried to thrust, but Wufei held him down. Glancing up, Wufei caught and held Heero’s gaze as he deliberately taunted Heero, driving him insane with need. Finally, Heero could no longer stand it and growled, “God Wufei, PLEASE!”

 

As soon as the words left Heero’s lips, Wufei grinned and took Heero’s shaft into his mouth. Crying out, Heero thrust into the hot wet mouth that caressed him, burying his hands into Wufei’s silky black hair. Moving his head up and down, Wufei pumped Heero until at last, Heero came violently in his waiting mouth. Wufei swallowed it all and then licked Heero clean.

 

After he had finished, Wufei came up and grabbed Heero’s lips in a passionate kiss. But, Heero had other plans. Spreading and wrapping his legs around Wufei’s waist, he pulled Wufei even closer and ground his returning erection into Wufei’s. Gasping, Wufei threw his head back and ground his hips into Heero’s, relishing the sweet friction that came with it.

 

All of a sudden, he felt another erection behind him, grinding into his butt. Gasping, Wufei turned his head and was greeted by twin pools of violet. Duo ground his erection even more into Wufei’s cleft, moaning at the sensations, as he caressed Wufei’s back and then Heero’s thighs, opening Heero even more to Wufei. Wufei looked uncertainly at first Duo, and then Heero. Duo moved so his mouth was next to Wufei’s ear and whispered huskily, “Do you remember when you said that you didn’t want to come between me and Heero?”

 

Wufei nodded and Heero smiled sexily as he added, “Well, we beg to differ.” Wufei stared at Heero and then gasped again as he felt Duo’s hand on his pulsing erection. Heero reached over and grabbed the lotion and then offered it to the two men who were above him. He then spread his legs even further, opening himself to Wufei.

 

Wufei moaned softly as he looked at the entrance that was offered to him. Carefully, he took a finger and began to stretch Heero. At the same time, Duo was stretching Wufei. Soon, both boys were moaning and pushing back on the fingers, seeking more.

 

After pulling out their fingers and lubing their erections, Wufei and Duo placed themselves: Wufei at Heero's entrance; Duo at Wufei's entrance. Looking up and holding Heero’s gaze, Wufei began to slowly push into Heero’s tight heat. Heero moaned continuously as Wufei filled him, lost in the feeling of Wufei pushing into him. Wufei bit his lip as he fought to control the urge to slam into the Japanese boy. Heero’s muscles gripped him so that he almost lost control, he was so close.

 

Duo waited until Wufei was inside Heero and in control again before he began to push himself into Wufei’s tight passage. He was able to go faster since Wufei was still somewhat loose from the last time. Finally, they were all ready and Heero began to get impatient as he wiggled a bit, trying to get Wufei to move.

 

Wufei moaned and slowly pulled out till only his head was left inside. Duo also did this and then thrust back into Wufei, pushing him into Heero. They awkwardly found a rhythm and then soon were pounding into each other. Moans, gasps, pants, and encouragement filled the room as they pushed towards climax.

 

Sensing that Heero was close, Duo reached between Heero and Wufei and began to roughly pump Heero’s neglected arousal. Overwhelmed by sensations, Heero came violently, crying out as his passion coated his stomach and Duo’s hand.

 

The sound and feeling of Heero’s climax soon brought Wufei over, followed closely by Duo. Clinging to each other, they shook in the effects of orgasm. After what seemed an eternity, they collapsed onto each other, sated. Duo and Wufei removed themselves and they lay down next to each other, cuddling in the aftermath of making love.

 

“Wufei?” Duo asked quietly as he gently ran his hand up and down Wufei’s arm. Wufei looked at him as he ran a hand across Heero’s chest. Heero also looked over at Duo as he caressed Wufei’s chest. Duo leaned up and looked first at Heero and then at Wufei. “Will you stay with me and Heero?” he asked meaningfully, grabbing Wufei’s hand and squeezing it gently.

 

Wufei’s eyes widened as he looked uncertainly at Duo and then at Heero. Heero smiled softly, hope a slight glimmer in his eyes as he gazed back at the beautiful Chinese boy. Wufei looked back at Duo and then smiled as a single tear coursed down his face. Duo gently wiped the tear away and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Wufei’s lips. Heero followed suit, caressing Wufei’s face gently after he had kissed him.

 

They lay back down and snuggled closer to each other, content and at peace finally.

 

~Owari

 


End file.
